come back
by story1403
Summary: Bella et Edward ont rompus, mais celui-ci lui a laissé un joli cadeau. Bella quitte les USA pour Dublin, Que va-t-il lui arriver?
1. Chapter 1

Le jour venait de se lever dans la belle ville de Dublin, cela fait maintenant 8 ans qu'il m'a quitté, Edward, l'amour de ma vie. Je me souviens de son odeur et de ses regards comme si c'était hier, chaque jour 2 paires d'yeux me rappellent ce qu'il a été, un amant aimant et extraordinaire. Avant de partir, il m'a laissé un dernier cadeau, deux merveilleux enfants : Renesmée Carlie Swan et Edward Junior Swan. Renesmée est le parfait mélange d'Edward et moi, elle a ma taille et la grâce de son père, sa chevelure a la même couleur que celle de son père, mais elle possède mes boucles, de petites taches de rousseur maquillent ses pommettes et son petit nez, mais surtout elle avait hérité des yeux émeraude de son père. Elle est aussi exceptionnelle que son géniteur, elle a la capacité de ne nous faire lire ses pensées rien qu'en nous touchant ce qui lui permet de garder son intimité ou de communiquer discrètement, je me demande même si Edward pourrait lire les pensées de ma fille. Mon fils lui avait hérité du physique de son père, de son charme ; mais aussi le don d'Edward pour le piano, il dit que ce sont les seules choses qu'ils ont en commun : l'âme musicale. Mes enfants n'ont jamais vu de photos de leur père, car lorsqu'il était parti avec sa famille, il a tout pris, tous mes souvenirs ainsi que mon cœur. Lorsque j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte, je suis revenue à la vie, car je portais le fruit de notre amour, je fis des recherches seules, car mon père m'avait renié et Jacob disait que je portais le fruit du diable et qu'il ne voulait plus jamais me revoir. J'avais perdu mon âme sœur, mon père et mon confident.

Mais ma plus grande frayeur fut de voir mes enfants grandir en peu de temps, allais-je les perdre, allait-il devenir immortel ou de simple mortel ? Je fus surprise le jour de leur 7 ans, nous déjeunions un repas humain comme à notre habitude et là mes enfants devinrent malades, ils vomirent tout leur déjeuner et tremblèrent. Ils avaient et ont toujours l'apparence d'un Homme de 18 ans, un moment je crus qu'ils étaient en train de mourir et soudain leurs cœurs se stoppèrent, et leurs yeux se noircissaient, ils coururent vers le frigo prendre des poches de sang pour se nourrir et retrouvèrent petit à petit leurs yeux humains, mes enfants étaient devenus des vampires, au bout de quelques mois, mes enfants comprirent qu'un jour je les quitterai, ils ne pouvaient pas se résoudre à me perdre, alors ils décidèrent de me transformer en sang froid.

Depuis deux semaines, nous sommes arrivés à Dublin, mes enfants et moi-même nous contrôlant avions décidé de quitter la campagne américaine pour une capitale européenne. J'avais inscrit mes enfants au Trinity collège de Dublin, je voulais que mes enfants s'habituent à l'environnement humain et surtout leur montrer que nous ne devons pas nous isoler, car nous sommes une merveilleuse famille. Pendant que mes enfants suivaient les cours de cette prestigieuse école, j'enseignais l'histoire et la littérature à l'université de Dublin, aujourd'hui j'allais donner mon premier cours d'histoire aux étudiants de 3e année, j'allais donc aborder avec eux la Révolution française.

Les enfants étaient déjà partis à l'école, je décidais donc de me préparer pour rencontrer mes nouveaux élèves, je me plaçais devant mon dressing et pensa à Alice que m'aurait-elle conseillé de porter ? Je réfléchissais et pris une jupe noir moulante et un chemisier rouge sang accompagné d'une paire d'escarpin rouge, je pris l'une de mes paires de lunette factices pour me donner un air plus humain et pour crédibiliser le jeune professeur que je suis. Je fus enfin prête et décida de prendre les clés de ma Porsche pour partir à la rencontre de nouveaux étudiants. J'arrivais très vite sur le parking de l'université, je regardais les bâtiments anciens qui étaient en face de moi, je pris mon souffle et sortis de la voiture, je pris mon temps pour aller chercher mon emploi du temps auprès de la secrétaire. Elle me donna un plan pour que je puisse retrouver mes auditoires avec facilités. J'avançais assez vite, mais à une vitesse humaine vers mon local pour éviter de surprendre les étudiants, j'entrais dans mon local d'histoire et vis une énorme ligne du temps peinte sur les murs de l'auditoire, j'avais à ma disposition un rétro projecteur et surtout des télécommandes à chaque place pour que tous mes étudiants puissent participer sans être gêné.

À 10h30 pile, je vis une foule d'étudiants entrer dans l'auditoire et prirent place comme si cela était devenu naturel, j'observais les élèves, et prirent pour la première fois la parole.

« Bonjour, je me présente je suis mademoiselle ou madame Swan comme vous le désirez et je suis votre professeur d'histoire pour cette année. Je sais que je succède à un professeur hors norme, je le sais, car j'ai moi-même suivi ces cours. Je vais donc expliquer mon parcours, j'ai fait trois années à Harvard en histoire et histoire de l'art et j'ai suivi un cursus de 3 ans en littérature en période de cours décalée. Donc pendant trois années, j'ai suivi un double cursus. Ensuite j'ai continué un master en histoire et littérature, j'ai décidé d'arrêter mon double cursus pour profiter de ma vie de famille et j'ai terminé par un doctorat dans la même branche. J'ai enseigné un an dans un petit lycée américain et pour finir j'ai décidé de me construire une vie d'enseignante avec vous, ici, dans cette merveilleuse bâtisse, et avec je l'espère et j'en suis même sure de très bons étudiants. Pour commencer l'année, nous allons commencer avec un sujet controversé : la Révolution française. Je sais que vous avez clôturé votre deuxième année avec la Renaissance, il est donc logique de commencer les festivités. Je vais donc vous demandez de prendre votre télécommande est sélectionné la réponse a, b, c ou d. première question : Pourquoi les autres grandes puissances sont contre cette révolution ? » je les laissais choisir leur réponse et je projetais leurs réponses au tableau 60% pensaient que c'était pour des raisons économiques et 40% pensaient que cela faisait peur aux autres puissances. Je pris donc la parole et expliqua aux élèves que les grandes puissances étaient effrayées par cette révolution d'une part, car la monarchie était en danger, mais en plus de cela, ils avaient peur que les idées révolutionnaires quittent la France pour conquérir d'autres pays, ce fut le cas de la future Belgique. Le cours continua avec cette idée de quizz anonyme, au bout de deux heures mes élèves quittèrent mon cours. J'éteins mon matériel lorsqu' un étudiant m'interpela.

« Mademoiselle Swan, puis-je vous parler ? » je me retournais et fit face à cet étudiant, un étudiant que je reconnaissais bien, comment oublié cette personne en sachant qu'elle avait causé en partie ma rupture avec Edward…

Et voilà, voici mon premier chapitre, ne soyez pas gêné(e)s et donner vos idées. Qui est cet étudiant ?


	2. Chapter 2

lolotte94 : Ne t'en fais pas les informations sur Bella vont venir petit à petit, mais je ne veux pas tout dévoiler en un seul chapitre. Bella a 25 ans physiquement et elle est vampire depuis un an.

mimille2002 : Il est temps de découvrir si tu as raison...

Jasper, comment était-ce possible ? Il m'avait manqué malgré notre petit accident, je le regardais dans les yeux et je voyais ce petit sourire rassurant que je ne lui connaissais pas je me souvenais de lui, comme étant un être crispé et stressé, toujours à l'affut du moindre danger.

« Que fais-tu là, Jasper ? » lui demandais-je avec le peu d'assurance qu'il me restait.

« Rosalie, Emmet, Rosalie et moi étudions ici depuis deux ans, j'avais hâte de rencontrer mon nouveau professeur d'histoire, mais je n'aurais jamais cru que ce serait toi d'autant plus avec ta nouvelle… condition. Je veux dire tu es un … »

« Un vampire oui… depuis un an maintenant. Et c'est un plaisir de parler avec toi sans être ton encas. » Dis-je d'un ton acerbe malgré moi ?

« Je comprends que tu m'en veuilles, mais tu sentais si bon, je ne pouvais résister à l'appel de ce sang. »

« Pourtant, je le fais tous les jours. J'ai face à moi des auditoires complets et je résiste, et toi avec une seule goutte de sang tu as réussi à m'enlever l'amour de ma vie. »

« Mais tu as dit que tu avais une vie de famille… je pensais que… »

« C'est pour sauver les apparences. » Je refusais de parler de mes enfants, c'est trop tôt et je dois les préserver et qui me dit que demain ils n'auront pas quitté de nouveau la ville. J'ai rêvé de ce moment où j'allais revoir les Cullen, mais celui que je voulais n'était pas là. Je sentis une vague de calme me submerger ce qui me rappela la présence de mon étudiant.

« Tu m'as dit,que les autres étudier ici, mais tu ne m'as pas parlé d'Edward, est-il… » je laissais ma question en suspens de peur de prononcer ce prénom si douloureux.

« Il est là, mais il n'étudie pas, il travaille avec Carlisle à l'hôpital, il va être tellement heureux de savoir que tu es là.» Je tiquais à cette phrase , il ne devait pas le savoir, du moins pas tout de suite.

« Non, tu ne lui dis rien, je ne veux pas qu'il le sache et les autres non plus. »

« Pour les autres, ça risque d'être compliqué. Rosalie est inscrite en littérature et Alice en histoire de l'art… » La poisse j'avais presque toute la famille au complet, Alice et sa joie de vivre me manquaient, mais elle n'était plus là, aucune nouvelle, j'aurais tellement aimé qu'elle puisse avoir son rôle de marraine avec Renesmée, lui apprendre la mode, à se maquiller…toutes ces choses pour lesquelles je n'étais pas douée, Emmet aussi aurait été un merveilleux parrain pour elle, il l'aurait protéger comme sa propre fille. Jasper et Rosalie auraient eu ce rôle pour EJ, je sais que Rosalie a toujours rêvé d'avoir un fils à elle et à Emmet. Et Jasper aurait été la force tranquille dont EJ a tant besoin.

« Peu importe, Edward ne doit rien savoir. »je voulais que cette volonté soit respectée.

« Très bien, je te laisse, car je dois rejoindre les autres, au fait Bella les lunettes te vont bien, ça te rend plus…humaine. » Je souriais à la remarque de Jasper, j'étais restée dans mon local, je ne voulais pas croiser d'autres membres de la famille Cullen, du moins pas aujourd'hui. J'attendais avec impatience la fin des cours, mes deux petits monstres me manquaient terriblement. Lorsque la dernière heure de cours se termina, je pris ma voiture et sortie du parking le plus vite possible. Je ne voulais pas être en retard pour mes enfants, après tout aujourd'hui, je dois aller chasser pour récupérer les dosettes de sang pour mes enfants. J'arrivai très vite à la maison, j'accrochai ma veste au portemanteau et commença à faire les poussières, lorsque je suis inquiète ou stressée, je fais le ménage. Cette habitude ne m'avait toujours pas quittée, au grand damne de mes enfants. J'entendis une voiture s'arrêtait dans l' allée et je reconnus la voix de mes enfants qui se chamaillaient. Ma fille entra en premier et sauta dans mes bras pour me câliner, ma fille était très expressive, elle me fait tellement pensée à sa marraine.

« Maman, EJ refuse de me laisser conduire il dit que je suis trop dangereuse. »

« Ben oui, femme au volant… »

« Attention, à la suite mon fils n'oublie pas que tu étais content d'avoir une femme pour te conduire partout quand tu as planté ta voiture dans un arbre. »

«Et toc ! maman t'a bien eu cette fois. »

« Bon, ce n'est pas la peine de discuter avec les filles, elles ont toujours raison…je vais aller jouer du piano… »

« Avant de faire du piano, j'aimerais que tu fasses tes devoirs et je vous rappelle que je vais chasser pour remplir nos réserves de sang. Profiter de mon absence pour souper et ranger vos chambres.» Je mis un training est parti chasser dans les montagnes à

20 km de la capitale, j'ai besoin de me défouler après cette journée.

PDV Renesmée

Maman parti après nous avoir embrasser, c'est la première fois qu'elle quitte la maison aussi vite., du moins pas sans nous demander comment c'est passé notre journée.

« EJ, tu ne trouves pas maman bizarre ? »

« Non, tu sais bien que demain cela fera trois ans que mamie et Phil sont décédés…peut-être que cela la perturbe… »

« Mouais, je n'en suis pas si sure... » Je pris mon sac, et monta dans ma chambre pour commencer mes devoirs, en sachant très bien que demain est un nouveau jour…une nouvelle vie…


	3. Chapter 3

Salut les filles et les gars, merci pour vos reviews et vos encouragements cela me fait vraiment plaisir. Alors pour répondre à certaines attentes, j'ai prévu de faire de Bella un personnage dominant et non un personnage fragile comme on a l'habitude de lire même si ce caractère lui colle à la peau, j'aimerais casser cette idée pour faire d'elle une femme de caractère et fatale. Si vous avez des suggestions, dites-les j'écris pour moi mais aussi pour vous. ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

PDV d'Edward.

Je rentrais de ma garde, cela faisait une semaine que j'enchainais les nuits ce qui était rude, non pas parce que j'étais fatigué. Après tout ce n'est pas dans ma nature de somnoler, mais parce que pendant le service de nuit, ils arrivent toujours des choses plus tristes ou dangereuses. Cette nuit, 5 ambulances sont venues pour emmener des blessés, un homme est resté planté avec sa voiture sur une ligne de métro. Le métro l'a percuté et les urgences se sont transformées en véritable chantier. Il est très dur de soigner des personnes qui n'ont rien demandé la seule personne heureuse de son sort et l'automobiliste.

C'est le cœur lourd que je rentre à la maison, si j'ai choisi de travailler à l'hôpital, c'est parce que le lycée me rappelle Bella, l'amour de ma vie. J'étais enfin arrivé devant la villa, je pouvais entendre Rosalie qui engueulait Emmet parce qu'il prenait trop de risque avec les humains à cause de ses blagues qui faut l'avouer sont tordues, Jasper lisait un livre sur la famine irlandaise, Alice était en train de coudre l'une de ses créations et Esmée peignait un tableau pour le nouveau bureau de Carlisle. Je rentrais dans la maison, et déposa mes affaires, Esmée déposa son pinceau et vient à ma rencontre.

« Alors, ta journée c'est bien passé ? » me demanda-t-elle, c'était le même rituel depuis ma rupture avec Bella, elle me demandait comment c'est passé ma journée puis elle va me prendre dans ses bras maternels et elle va m'envoyer auprès de l'un de mes frères ou sœurs pour me distraire.

« Oui, bien, un peu long avec cet accident de tram, je vais d'ailleurs proposer à Jasper et à Emmet une chasse pour être en forme pour la prochaine garde. Je partis dans le salon et vit Emmet boudait comme un bébé sur le fauteuil alors que Jasper se moquait ouvertement de lui.

« Alors les gars ce premier jour à l'université ? » demandais-je à mes frères

« Bien, j'ai eu un cours d'anatomie…approfondie. » Dit-il en souriant, je fis une grimace, ce qui fit pouffer Jasper, je tiens à vous préciser qu'Emmet entame des études pour être sexologue. Comme il dit; le métier doit donner envie.

« Et toi, Japser tu ne dis rien. Ton nouveau prof d'histoire ? » l'interrogeais-je.

« Elle n'est pas mal, très cultivée et elle sait de quoi elle parle malgré son jeune âge. » Jasper pensait en Hébreux, pourquoi pensait-il en Hébreux ? Il sait très bien que je ne sais pas parler cette langue alors il l'utilise pour me cacher ses pensées, j'ai décidé il y a des années de leur laisser certaines langues afin qu'ils puissent garder un minimum d'intimité.

« Une chasse, ça vous dit ? » proposais-je. Ndeux secondes plus tard, nous étions sur la route du sang (route du rhum), après trois cerfs chacun, nous primes le chemin du retour, une légère brise vient titiller mes narines et là je reconnus cette odeur. Je courus vers cette odeur et la vit ma Bella en train de prélever du sang de biche.

-« Bella » murmurait-je, elle se retourna vers moi et me toisa de la tête au pied avec un regard haineux. Je m'approchai d'elle, mais elle ne bougea pas, je m'avançais jusqu'à être à un seul mètre d'elle.

« Bella tu es… » commerçais-je, mais je ne pus terminer maphrase qu'elle s'énerva.

« Quoi ? Je suis quoi ? Un monstre sanguinaire, si c'est ça Edward tu as une bonne vue pour un vieillard et si je suis un vampire aujourd'hui ce n'est certainement pas grâce à toi. Maintenant si tu me le permets, j'ai autre chose à faire que de parler avec un homme aussi imbu de sa personne que toi. Ciao ! » et elle partit comme elle était arrivée, ma Bella était devenue un vampire, une seule personne aurait pu faire ça... Victoria. Elle avait fait ce que je n'avais jamais osé faire, ce que j'avais peur de faire. Je vis Jasper au loin, la tête baissée, et je compris qu'il savait, il savait qu'elle était là près de nous.

« Tu le savais, hein ? » demandais-je d'un air penaud.

« Oui, c'est elle ma prof d'histoire, elle donnera cours à Rose et à Alice aussi. Mais elle ne voulait pas que tu saches qu'elle est là et je pense qu'elle a besoin de distance avec nous. Viens, rentrons, appelle l'hôpital et prend congé, tu as des heures à récupérées. »Ma Bella ne voulait plus de moi, mais je ferais en sorte qu'elles me reviennent quitte à retourner sur les bancs de l'école…

PDV Bella

Je courus à toute vitesse, je ne voulais pas qu'il me suive et surtout qu'il voie mes enfants. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'impose dans ma vie. Il m'avait fait trop souffrir. J'étais enfin arrivée à la maison, et je pris le temps de préparer les Tupperwares de sang pour mes enfants. Je ne voulais pas qu'on voie la couleur du breuvage à travers une bouteille en verre ou en plastique. Je vérifiais le stock et fus heureuse de constater que mes enfants s'étaient nourris.

Je montai les escaliers et vits Renesmée lire pour la 100e fois Roméo et Juliette, elle trouve que cette histoire ressemble à celle de son père et moi, je refermai la porte pour lui laisser un minimum d'intimité et alla jusqu'à la salle de musique où mon fils était en train de jouer du piano, je reconnaissais la Flute enchantée de Mozart, mon fils a du talent peut-être pas autant que son père, mais il est très doué. J'écoutais cette mélodie, et me berça en pensant à ce qu'aurait pu être notre vie…


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut, les Loulous, c'est avec plaisir que je reçois vos critiques et vos compliments. Je suis heureuse que cette Bella vous plaise et je pense que la marinade va prendre petit à petit… Enfin je vous laisse découvrir.**

 **PS : Dans mon histoire, la confrontation avec James n'a jamais existé, seule la haine de Victoria existe, mais pour une tout autre raison…**

 **PDV Bella**

 **Un nouveau jour se levait, je descendais préparer du café après tout, on ne sait jamais qui pourrait débarquer, et un petit déjeuner humain sans café, ce n'est pas un vrai petit déjeuner. Alors que le café coulait dans la cafetière, je vis mes enfants me regardaient avec peine, et là je me rappelais le jour que l'on était, le 16 septembre. Je me souviendrai de cette journée toute ma vie, cela fait maintenant un an que ma mère et Phil sont décédés.**

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Cela faisait deux mois que j'étais un vampire et je me contrôlais facilement, ce qui était étonnant pour un nouveau-né, parfois je me dis que l'expérience de Carlisle aurait pu m'aider, mais malheureusement il n'était plus là.**_

 _ **La seule chose qui me consolait, c'est que mes enfants sont immortels et que je vivrais éternellement avec eux sauf bien sûr, s'il rencontre leur âme sœur. Enfin, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, il faut que j'arrête de penser à cela.**_

 _ **Je nettoyais notre petit appartement humide et délabré lorsque le téléphone sonna. Cela n'était pas arrivé depuis deux semaines, Renée m'avait appelée en pleur pour me voir, encore… Mais je ne pouvais pas m'exposer au risque de la mettre en danger, je ne veux pas faire les mêmes erreurs que dans le passé. Je pris mon courage à deux mains, et répondis au téléphone.**_

 _ **« Allo, Isabella Swan. Que puis-je pour vous ? »**_

 _ **« Bonjour, mademoiselle Swan, je suis l'agent Tyler, j'ai malheureusement une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer, et je suis désolé de vous en faire part de cette manière, mais n'étant pas dans le même État... »**_

 _ **« Ne vous en faites pas, continuez, je vous prie », insistais-je, si j'avais encore été humaine, mon cœur aurait eu un raté, mais ce n'était pas le cas, seules des fausses larmes inondent mes yeux, mes enfants étaient à côté de moi et entendait toute la conversation, je pouvais voir l'inquiétude de ma fille et la crainte de mon fils.**_

 _ **« Au cours de cette nuit, un fan est entré par effraction dans la maison de votre beau-père et de votre mère, votre mère était malheureusement en bas à ce moment-là et par panique il lui a tiré dessus et s'est enfui . Lorsque votre beau-père est arrivé et qu'il a vu la scène, il a pris la décision irrévocable de mettre fin à sa vie. Je suis vraiment navré. » Lorsqu'il eut fini sa tirade, je raccrochais le téléphone et ne prit pas la peine de dire un au revoir ou un merci, nous pleurions silencieusement dans les bras l'un de l'autre.**_

 _ **Quelques jours plus tard, je trouvais une lettre dans la boite aux lettres, Phil m'avait tous légué, sa villa à Jacksonville, ses voitures, son argent, tout, comme si j'avais été sa propre fille. Inconsciemment, il me sortait de l'embarras ainsi que mes enfants et je ne lui serais jamais assez reconnaissante. »**_

 _ **Fin du flashback**_

 **Je reviens à l'instant présent grâce aux bras de mes enfants qui m'encerclaient pour un câlin collectif, je pensais qu'il était temps de parler avec mes enfants des Cullen.**

 **« Les enfants, je dois vous parler. Asseyez-vous, vous en aurez besoin. » Sans un mot mes enfants m'écoutèrent et s'installèrent.**

 **« Vous savez que comme vous j'ai repris l'école hier et j'ai rencontré ou revu un étudiant particulier… il s'agit de votre oncle Jasper. »**

 **« Et papa, il est là ? » s'écria ma fille avec enthousiasme**

 **« Oui… »**

 **« Je veux le voir », m'annonça ma fille de but en blanc. C'était bien Renesmée impulsive et pas rancunière pour un sou, et je sais que c'est un rêve pour elle de rencontrer son père et sa famille, mais contre toute attente, c'est mon fils qui réagit à sa requête.**

 **« Non ! Je refuse que tu y ailles ! »**

 **« Et pourquoi ? Tu n'es pas mon père, si ? » le provoqua-t-elle** **? Je regardais l'échange en restant muette, je voulais qu'ils s'expriment et surtout je voulais entendre leur avis, tout en sachant que ma décision était déjà prise.**

 **« Parce qu'ils nous ont abandonnés et que Edward a fait souffrir maman ! »**

 **« Il ne nous a pas abandonné, il ne sait même pas que l'on existe pauvre con. »**

 **« Renesmée, m'écriais-je, ton vocabulaire ! »**

 **« Mais maman… »**

 **« Stop, ça suffit maintenant, la famille Cullen ne sait pas que vous existez et cela restera ainsi jusqu'au moment où j'estimerais qu'ils sont dignes de confiance, je refuse de vous les présenter si c'est pour qu'ils repartent encore ! Je vous préviens, si vous les croisez en ville vous ne leur dites pas qui vous êtes, vous les ignorez. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre. »**

 **« C'est injuste, tu veux m'empêcher de voir mon père juste à cause de ta rancœur, tu n'es qu'un égoïste ! » Renesmée prit son cartable et s'en alla de la maison sans un mot comme si je n'existais pas.**

 **« Maman, ça lui passera, ne t'en fais pas. Je t'aime. »**

 **« Moi aussi mon chéri, moi aussi… » et il partit rejoindre sa sœur après avoir déposé un baiser sur ma joue. Cette journée commençait mal, mais je n'avais pas le choix il fallait qu'ils le sachent. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver. C'est avec le cœur lourd que je partais au travail.**

 **PDV Edward**

 **Me voilà de nouveau inscrit à l'université contre l'avis de Jasper, de toute façon, son avis m'importe peu il est responsable de ma douleur. C'est de sa faute si je suis à nouveau sans joie de vivre.**

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **La vieille de ses 18 ans, j'avais invité mon amour au restaurant ce qui la gênée, car je ne mangeais pas, du moins pas de nourriture humaine. Elle était si belle avec sa blouse bleue et ses cheveux attachés en un chignon décoiffé. Je la regardais déguster ses raviolis aux champignons avec une extrême curiosité. Quand elle eut fini de manger son plat, je payais l'addition, et la raccompagna chez elle. Je repris ma voiture, et la gara deux allées plus loin et alla la rejoindre dans sa chambre. Elle était là, elle portait un mini short et un t-shirt moulant, elle était si désirable et cela me fit sourire, depuis quelques semaines, elle portait des petites tenues dans le but de me faire craqué. Aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de lui faire plaisir et d'essayer. Elle m'observa avec ses petits yeux pleins de malice en se mordillant la lèvre avec insistance. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et lui prit la main pour la conduire jusqu'à son lit où elle s'installa pour être à l'aise. Je m'allongeai à côté d'elle et embrassa doucement ses lèvres et je descendis vers son cou où je pouvais sentir son sang afflué contre ma bouche. J'allais m'enlever par peur de craquer, mais elle me retint de ma petite et me rassura en disant que je ne pouvais pas lui faire de mal. Je repris alors mes baisers vers la naissance de sa poitrine et passait mes mains en dessous de son t-shirt pour caresser son ventre plat.**_

 _ **« Edward, déshabille-moi...» me dit-elle, elle me regardait avec son regard brulant, j'aime l'effet qu'elle a sur moi. J'obéis à ses ordres et la déshabillée lentement ensuite, j'enlevais mes vêtements à vitesse vampirique. Je pouvais enfin admirer son corps nu ce qui l'a fait rougir.**_

 _ **« Ne sois pas gênée. Tu es magnifique, mon amour. » Elle caressa mon torse avec le bout de ses petits doigts ce qui me fit énormément de bien et frissonner. Elle voulut prendre les choses en main, mais je l'arrêtai.**_

 _ **« C'est ta nuit, profites-en mon amour » j'avais peur de ne pas le contrôler et je ne voulais pas prendre de risque.**_

 _ **« Mais, et toi… »**_

 _ **« Mon plaisir est le tien. » La rassurais-je. Je pris mon temps et lui fit l'amour doucement et passionnément.**_

 _ **Le lendemain matin, j'étais en bas auprès de Charlie qui me toisait comme s'il savait ce que j'avais fait avec sa fille ce qui était assez gênant. J'attendais Bella et la vis descendre elle portait une robe bleue avec un décolleté en V et une petite veste en cuir offerte par Alice. Nous partîmes en saluant Charlie et je lui ouvris la portière passagère pour qu'elle puisse rentrer. Je fis le tour de la voiture et m'installa derrière le volant. Tout le long du trajet nous rigolâmes ensemble. Le trajet fut trop court à mon gout, nous étions déjà arrivés devant la villa et Esmée nous attendait sous le perron. Nous sortîmes de la voiture et Esmée prit Bella dans ses bras. Nous saluâmes tout le monde jusqu'au moment où Alice hurla.**_

 _ **« Alice, que se passe-t-il », lui demanda Jasper**_

 _ **« Non, mais Bella, on ne met pas des converses avec une robe Gucci ! » je vis Bella pâlir en sachant la marque de sa robe et en imaginant le prix de celle-ci.**_

 _ **« Viens avec moi, je vais arranger ce carnage. » Bella la suivit avec regret et me lança des appels d'aide avec ses beaux yeux chocolat, mais malheureusement personne ne pouvait rien pour elle. Quelques instants plus tard, elle descendit avec des talons je la regardais descendre les escaliers quand elle tomba du haut des escaliers.**_

 _ **Je vins la ramasser et elle me rassura en disant qu'elle n'avait rien, mais mon odorat me disait le contraire. En une seconde Jasper lui sauta dessus et la mordit. Je le repoussai et Emmet le retint tandis qu'Alice essayait de le calmer. Mais les hurlements de Bella prévinrent Carlisle alors que j'étais impuissant, il accourut et prit la main de Bella.**_

 _ **« Et voilà, je l'avais dit qu'elle allait nous causer des ennuis. » Râla Rosalie.**_

 _ **« Ferme la Rosalie! Carlisle, sauve-la, je t'en prie. »**_

 _ **« Es-tu sûr Edward ? »**_

 _ **« Oui »**_

 _ **Carlisle aspira le venin, Bella était épuisé je la ramenai chez Charlie que ne s'inquiéta pas de voir sa fille dormir. Je déposai une lettre à côté d'elle et emporta avec moi tous les souvenirs et nos cadeaux.**_

 _ **Fin du flashback**_

 _ **Mon premier court va commencer, je suis impatient de suivre mon premier cours d'histoire de l'art…**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut, les Loulous, j'avoue que j'ai changé un peu le passé de Bella mais ne vous en déplaise, je ne veux pas détruire l'histoire d'origine juste changer le cours de l'histoire.**

 **Ensuite, je m'excuse du retard mais étant en blocus et sans compter les fêtes de fin d'année… ben le temps passe trop vite.**

 **Bonne lecture. Et n'hésitez pas de donner vos idées**

 **PDV Renesmée.**

 **Je suis en colère, en colère après maman qui ne veut pas que je rencontre mon père alors qu'elle sait que c'est ce que je désire plus que tout, mais je suis surtout en colère contre moi-même, j'ai bien vu que je faisais souffrir maman avec mes propos. Je voyais mon frère conduire en serrant le volant, il était enragé contre moi.**

 **« Tu as l'intention de rester fâché longtemps ? »**

 **« Oui ! Tu n'es qu'une égoïste, tu ne comprends pas que maman veut nous protéger. Et elle a raison de le faire, je n'ai aucunement confiance en eux. Ils auraient pu prendre de ses nouvelles, s'inquiéter pour sa sécurité. Ils n'ont jamais rien fait de tout cela, donc je refuse de le voir. »**

 **« Et si maman change d'avis ? »**

 **« Cela ne changera rien, il n'est pas mon père. À ta place, je n'espèrerais pas trop. Tu sais bien que maman est bornée et rancunière et c'est pire depuis qu'elle est devenue immortelle. »**

 **Mon frère avait raison, mais j'espère au fond de moi que maman changera d'avis.**

 **PDV Edward**

 **Je rentrais dans l'auditoire, et m'installais au dernier rang, je voulais l'observer sans qu'elle me voie, du moins pas tout de suite. Je voyais des étudiants entrer dans la salle et je vis que la population était surtout masculine. Je décidais de capter les pensées de certains humains, mais rien ne parvint à mon esprit.**

 **Pourquoi n'entendais-je rien ? Je regardais autour de moi, et je vis Bella entrer dans l'auditoire avec un énorme sourire, elle déposa son sac avec délicatesse, elle se retourna pour nous faire face et je pouvais voir la magnifique femme qu'elle était devenue.**

 **Ses cheveux étaient plus longs que la dernière fois que je l'ai vu et plus sombre, je ne voyais plus les reflets acajou qui existaient pendant sa vie d'humaine, ses yeux avaient quitté sa couleur chocolat intense pour du doré scintillant, son visage était encore plus fin. Celle qui était autrefois ma Bella est encore plus magnifique que dans mes souvenirs.**

 **« Bonjour, je suis mademoiselle Swan, votre professeur d'histoire. La plupart d'entre vous sont ici pour 3 ans peut-être 5 ou encore 7 ans et d'autres changeront peut-être de chemin en cours de route. Sachez que peu importe vos choix, je suis là aussi pour vous aiguiller. Alors j'ai donc discuté avec le doyen de l'université, je vais vous faire passer aujourd'hui un test de culture générale basé que sur l'histoire. Les 20 premiers résultats continueront le cours dit classique, c'est-à-dire le programme prévu pour ces trois ans. Par contre, les 20 autres étudiants iront en rattrapage pendant un quadrimestre pour vous remettre à niveau et le deuxième quadrimestre servira à voir le programme de l'année. Je conviens que ce n'est pas un cadeau pour l'examen de juin et c'est pour cela que je séparerais l'examen en deux. Vous passerez le premier jour la matière du Q1 c'est-à-dire la matière vue avec les autres, ensuite le deuxième jour d'examen vous passerez la matière du Q2. Ainsi si vous ratez un des deux quadrimestres vous ne devez pas tout repasser. Des questions ? »**

 **Aucun étudiant ne levait la main ce qui voulait dire que Bella était claire ou alors il n'osait lui parler. Dans les deux cas, ça m'arrangeait.**

 **« Très bien, vous pouvez retourner le questionnaire qui est sur votre tablette et répondre aux diverses questions. Vous avez les deux heures lorsque vous avez terminé, vous pouvez me donner vos questionnaires et partir vous détendre. » Dit-elle en souriant d'ailleurs, elle avait un souriremagnifique.**

 **Je répondais au QCM très rapidement, après tout la plupart des évènements je les avais vécus où ils m'ont été racontés par Carlisle. J'attendais que les deux heures passent, je voulais voir Bella et je ne voulais pas de spectateurs au cas où cela dégénèrerait. Au bout des deux heures, tous les étudiants étaient sortis, je voyais Bella corriger certaines copies soit en souriant ou alors en fronçant son petit nez, signe qu'elle était contrariée par ce qu'elle lisait. Je descendis les escaliers rapidement et je me postai devant elle.**

 **« Bella… »**

 **PDV Bella.**

 **« Bella… »**

 **Cette voix, je la connaissais par cœur et ce n'était pas celle-ci que je voulais entendre aujourd'hui. Je pris mon souffle en sachant pertinemment que je n'en avais pas besoin.**

 **« Edward ! » j'avais utiliser un ton sec pour le dissuader de me parler, mais soit il n'avait pas compris mon intention soit il s'en foutait complètement, car il avait décidé de continuer sa conversation.**

 **« Bella je… on peut parler. »**

 **« Cela dépend, pourquoi tu viens me parler, si c'est pour le cours que tu viens de suivre en cachette en sachant pertinemment que j'allais savoir très vite que tu faisais partie de mes nouveaux élèves par contre si c'est pour autre chose, tu peux t'abstenir, car je ne veux pas t'entendre. »**

 **« Bella, pourquoi es-tu comme ça avec moi… je voulais juste te protéger... » je n'en pouvais plus, je vais exploser.**

 **« Écoute-moi bien Cullen, tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis comme ça, tu m'as abandonné sans un mot, tu ne m'as laissé qu'une maudite lettre et tu viens me dire que tu voulais me protéger ! Si je suis un vampire aujourd'hui c'est en partie de ta faute, tu m'as tellement protégé que Victoria s'en est pris à moi, que les loups m'ont viré de leurs terres parce que j'avais eu une relation avec toi ce qui est pour eux une véritable trahison et mon père m'a viré de chez lui quand il a compris que rien n'allait changer. Et tu oses venir ici, me parler après mon cours en pensant tout simplement que je vais t'écouter en train de te plaindre ! mais tu n'es qu'un lâche, comme tu l'as si bien dit dans ta lettre : «Bella nous ne pouvons être ensemble, car un prédateur tel que moi ne peut pas aimer une proie aussi faible et fragile que toi. Je te demande de m'oublier, d'oublier ma nature et de refaire ta vie avec quelqu'un d'humain, quelqu'un comme toi. Tu ne me verras plus jamais. » Je pense qu'on a pas la même notion du mot JAMAIS, n'est-ce pas Edward, tu peux faire ce que tu veux, mais je ne veux plus de toi dans ma vie. Alors, suis mes cours si tu le veux, mais notre relation s'arrêtera à celle de professeur-élève et si cela ne te convient pas, quitte cette section et laisse ta place à quelqu'un qui le mérite et qui en a besoin. »**

 **« Bella, tu es un vampire maintenant il n'est plus question de danger… »**

 **« Oh que si, il y 'en a un Edward, le risque de l'abandon et la déception et crois-moi cette fois-ci, c'est toi qui va la subir ! »**

 **« Si tu as peur de l'abandon c'est que tu m'aimes encore ! »me dit-il avec sn sourire de vainqueur. Une rage monta à moi, malgré tous, je me suis faite démasquée.**

 **Je partis de l'auditoire en furie lorsque mon téléphone sonna.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Rebonjour les lecteurs et oui vu que je suis en retard j'ai décidé de vous gater en ajoutant un deuxième chapitre et peut-être plus qui sait. Il faut bien rattraper le retard**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **PDV Bella**

 **Mon téléphone sonna, je pris la peine de répondre malgré la mauvaise humeur qui me guettait, tout ça à cause de ce foutu Cullen, tout partait en vrille depuis que cette famille était revenue dans la vie par le plus grand des hasards. Je soufflai un grand coup pour me calmer et je répondis au téléphone.**

 **\- « Allo, mademoiselle Swan, j'écoute. »**

 **\- « Bonjour ici le lieutenant McGuinness, c'est pour vous signalez que vos enfants sont au mémorial-hôpital de Dublin. »**

 **\- « Je vous demande pardon ? » Quelle journée pourrit et que faisaient-ils là-bas, ils savaient très bien qu'en cas de problème il fallait rester discret . Et s'il croisait Carlisle… ça, je sens que c'est un coup de Renesmée.**

 **\- « Oui il y'a eu un accident devant le parking de l'école et ils ont percuté un poteau électrique, mais par miracle, ils n'ont rien de grave, c'est juste une visite de contrôle pour s'assurer qu'ils n'ont pas de contusion. »**

 **\- « Qui conduisait ? »**

 **\- « Votre fils. »**

 **\- « Très bien, j'arrive. »**

 **PDV EJ**

 **Qu'est-ce qu'elle me pompe cette sœur, je ne pouvais pas avoir un jumeau non ? J'espère pour elle qu'on ne croisera personne parce que je jure que je vais la…**

 **-« Tu m'en veux ? »**

 **-« Oui ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de me prendre le volant des mains ! »**

 **\- « Ça va, ce n'est pas comme si on risquait de mourir… »**

 **\- « Non bien sûr, mais tu réfléchis à quel moment espèce d'idiote ! Et si la voiture avait pris feu ? Hein ? Tu es vraiment inconsciente. Manque plus qu'on veut nous faire une prise de sang. Grâce à toi, nous allons bien rire. »**

 **J'étais très remonté contre ma sœur et je pense que les ennuis vont seulement commencer quand maman va arriver et vu la grimace de ma sœur, ça ne va pas tarder.**

 **« EDWARD JUNIOR SWAN ! QU'EST-CE QUI T'AS PRIS DE FONCER DANS CE POTEAU ! » je ne répondis pas, ses yeux étaient si noirs que ça me fit frémir surtout quand ma mère m'appelait ainsi.**

 **« Je… »**

 **« C'est ma faute maman… » Renesmée venait de prendre la parole, et je la regardais avec des yeux ronds, ma sœur n'avouait jamais ces conneries et je me dénonçais toujours à sa place enfin moins depuis que nous somme vampire bien sûr.**

 **« Pardon ! le lieutenant m'a dit que c'était ton frère qui était au volant ! »**

 **« Je lui ai pris le volant des mains et j'ai fait en sorte qu'on se retrouve dans le poteau. Pourquoi es-tu si énervée ? »**

 **« POURQUOI ? Tu oses me demander pourquoi, je sais que tu l'as fait exprès pour voir un des Cullen, je me trompe. »**

 **Je me retournais vers ma sœur et je compris que j'avais encore été le dindon de la farce, pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt.**

 **Une infirmière souriante rentrait dans la salle pour nous prévenir que le médecin allait arriver. Je n'en peux plus, il faut vite que je sorte ici avec cette odeur de sang. Ma mère comprit mon désarroi et me passa un mug métallique ainsi qu'un autre pour Renesmée.**

 **« J'espère pour toi ma fille que l'on ne nous demande pas de faire une prise de sang ou une radio parce que sinon ça risque d'être compliqué de gérer la situation. »**

 **Un médecin blond entra, il avait la tête baissée et je pouvais voir maman trembler, mais je pouvais lire sur son visage qu'elle était rassurée. Le médecin releva la tête et croisa mon regard et je pouvais voir ses yeux s'exorbité, il regarda ma sœur et enfin il posa les yeux sur maman.**

 **-« Bella, que puis-je faire pour vous ? »**

 **PDV Bella**

 **Je fus soulagé de voir que c'était Carlisle qui allait s'occuper de mes enfants en sachant que c'était un vampire, mais de savoir que c'était lui m'inquiéta, car je savais que mon secret allait être mis à mal. Je n'avais jamais pu avoir une rancune envers Carlisle, j'avais même un profond respect, car je savais qu'il prenait toujours des nouvelles de mon père et de moi par le biais de celui-ci. Malgré tout, il ne m'avait jamais réellement oublié.**

 **\- « Bonjour Carlisle, je te présente mes enfants EJ et Renesmée, ils ont eu un accident de voiture, mais comme tu le sais aucun dommage ce qui assez embêtant vu le choc. »**

 **\- « Très bien, pour préserver notre secret je vais plâtrer le bras de ta fille et je mettrais une attelle à ton fils. Je donnerais à ton fils un certificat médical de deux semaines ainsi il pourra se « reposer »**

 **-« Merci beaucoup Carlisle, c'est un grand service que tu me rends là. »**

 **-« Bella, je pense que tu me dois une petite explication, non ? je ne te demande pas ça pour t'ennuyer, mais en tant que vampire curieux. »**

 **\- « Que veux-tu savoir ? »**

 **\- « Pourquoi EJ est le sosie d'Edward par exemple. »**

 **\- « Je pense que tu connais la réponse Carlisle. »**

 **\- « Oui, mais je veux l'entendre, je veux être sûr que ce soit possible. »**

 **\- « Très bien, les enfants attendaient dans le couloir quelques instants. » Mes enfants partirent, je pouvais voir que cela soulageait EJ, mais que ça décevait ma fille. Elle était aussi têtue que moi, mais aussi déterminée que son père.**

 **-« Bella, avant que tu commences, je tenais à m'excuser de mon comportement, j'aurais dû te soutenir comme m propre fille, mais au lieu de ça je suis partie avec mon fils, car j'avais peur qu'ils ne fassent de grosses conneries et comme tu t'en doutes, toute la famille nous a suivis de près ce qui n'avait pas non plus fait plaisir à ma femme.. Je ne me cherche pas des excuses, je suis aussi lâche que mon fils. » Je voyais que Carlisle avait agi comme un père et je pouvais comprendre cette attitude, car je suis moi-même une maman. »**

 **-« Je sais que vous contactiez mon père pour avoir de mes nouvelles, vous êtes le seul à l'avoir fait. Je ne vous en veux pas et je n'en veux pas à Rosalie, car elle a été la plus honnête avec moi. Ce que je vais te raconter aujourd'hui doit rester entre nous, je ne veux pas que ça se sache. »**

 **« Très bien, mais alors, tu ne diras jamais à Edward que je communiquais avec Charlie. Il sera très en colère s'il l'apprenait après tout je lui avais promis de ne plus jamais te contacter comme nous tous d'ailleurs. Alice le maudit encore pour cela.** **»**

 **« Marché conclu. Alors, il est temps que je vous raconte cette histoire. »**

* * *

 **La suite au prochain chapitre.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello les lecteurs et lectrices, merci pour vos reviews ça fait toujours plaisir.**

 **Voici la suite des aventures de Bella et de ses enfants.**

 **PDV Bella**

 **Carlisle attendait patiemment mon histoire, je pouvais voir une petite lueur dans ces yeux, une lueur d'espoir. Je pris une grande inspiration,et je commençai mon récit.**

 **-« Très bien, je vais vous raconter mon histoire. La veille de mon anniversaire, vous savez que je suis partie avec votre fils au restaurant pour profiter d'un moment entre nous. Nous avons passé la nuit ensemble et nous avons profité pour nous rapprocher plus intimement si on peut dire. Vous connaissez la suite de cet épisode et Edward m'a quitté me laissant seule.**

 **Un mois plus tard, je me suis rendu compte que j'étais enceinte, au départ la grossesse était normale, mais au bout de deux semaines, ma grossesse était plus que visible et Charlie s'est rendu compte que votre fils ne m'avait pas seulement quitté, mais qu'il m'avait laissé un fardeau comme il disait. Je ne voyais pas ça ainsi, au contraire je voyais ça comme une bénédiction, un miracle en quelque sorte. Charlie m'a ordonné d'avorter, j'ai bien sûr refusé, mais à cause de mon choix, il a décidé de me virer de la maison familiale.**

 **Je suis donc partie voir les Quileutes pour qu'ils m'aident, je voulais vous retrouver et demander votre soutien et je savais que Jacob connaissait votre nouveau lieu de résidence. Mais lorsque je suis arrivée et qu'il a compris la situation dans laquelle j'étais, il m'a repoussé et m'a dit que je pouvais me débrouiller toute seule, car je m'étais donnée à une sangsue.**

 **Je suis donc partie à Jacksonville rejoindre ma mère qui m'a accepté tout de suite. Après mon accouchement je suis partie ne pouvant pas laisser mes enfants à proximité de ma famille pour éviter de briser votre secret et le leur par la même occasion. »**

 **-« Leur secret ? »**

 **-« J'y arrive, lorsque les jumeaux sont nés ils étaient humains, mais pas totalement, ils avaient en eux une part d'Edward, une part vampirique. Ils étaient à la fois humains et vampires, ils se nourrissaient de nourriture humaine, mais aussi de sang. Mais surtout ils avaient la capacité de grandir et de vieillir très vite, ce qui m'inquiéta grandement, je ne pouvais me résoudre à les perdre. Un jour, lorsqu'ils ont eu l'apparence d'adolescent de 18 ans, leurs cœurs se sont arrêtés de battre et ils sont devenus des vampires. Une année plus tard ma mère mourra et les enfants ayant peur de me perdre comme leur grand-mère, me transformèrent. »**

 **-« Bella...Je suis désolé pour ta maman, et honteux pour l'attitude de ton père. J'aurais bien aimé qu'il m'en parle dans nos mails. Écoute je comprends que tu veuilles garder le secret, mais je pense qu'Edward doit assumer ses actes et surtout prendre ses responsabilités. »**

 **-« Carlisle, je comprends ce que tu me dis, mais je ne peux pas me permettre de mettre mes enfants dans une situation inconfortable, je ne veux pas qu'Edward revienne vers moi par devoir et surtout je ne veux pas que mes enfants soient abandonnés. Il ne doit pas savoir leur existence même si cela ne plait pas à ma fille qui est en train de grogner derrière la porte. »**

 **-« Je comprends ton point de vue et je l'accepte, ce sont tes enfants et tu dois prendre les décisions que tu juges nécessaires, mais Bella ne condamne pas tout le monde. »**

 **-« La seule personne que je peux pardonner ou qui peut être au courant de la situation c'est Rosalie. »**

 **-« Rosalie ? » Je pouvais voir que Carlisle était choqué de mes propos, car il est vrai qu'entre elle et moi cela n'a jamais été le grand amour.**

 **-« Oui, car elle a toujours été honnête avec moi et elle ne m'a jamais menti. D'ailleurs c'est elle que j'avais choisie pour marraine pour EJ car je savais qu'elle rêvait d'avoir un fils. »**

 **« C'est une preuve de grande sagesse Bella. Je lui en ferais part, mais j'ai une question Bella… »**

 **« Je t'écoute Carlisle. »**

 **-« Aimes-tu toujours mon fils ? » je savais que la réponse alla lui plaire surtout à Renesmée, mais répondre à cette question pouvait donner de faux espoirs à ma fille et mon fils pourrait être en colère. »**

 **-« Oui, c'est mon compagnon et surtout il m'a donné le plus cadeau, mes enfants. Mais je ne veux pas lui pardonner. »**

 **-« Bella l'éternité c'est très long, utilise ce temps pour être heureuse. C'est le meilleur conseil que je peux te donner. Puis-je dire à Esmée la grande nouvelle ? »**

 **-« Oui seulement à elle et à Rosalie et je ne veux pas qu'elle le dise à Emmet, mon grand frère m'a énormément déçu. »**

 **-« Puis-je passer du temps avec mes petits enfants et te les ramener ce soir ? » Carlisle me regardait avec une petite moue on aurait dit Alice, mais seulement c'était plus drôle, car c'était un homme mature et sage qui l'imitait. »**

 **-« S'il le désire oui., mais je ne les obligerais pas. »**

 **-« Merci Bella. »**

 **-« Ej ! Renesmée ! Vous pouvez entrer. »**

 **Mes enfants rentrés dans le bureau de Carlisle, Renesmée avait un grand sourire, mais on pouvait voir le désarroi dans ses yeux. EJ avait la tête baissée et connaissante mon fils, il était tiraillé entre moi et son grand-père.**

 **-« EJ, je n'ai pas de rancœur envers Carlisle tu peux rester avec lui sans culpabiliser mon chéri. »**

 **-« D'accord maman, merci. »**

 **-« Bon, je vais vous laisser, vous connaissez l'adresse doc » lui dis-je avec un clin d'oeil.**

 **La suite au prochain chapitre.**


End file.
